All of the little stars
by mynameisvaleria
Summary: She will look out the window and stare into the stars. She will stare until the darkness slowly fades into light, and know it was by her hand that the stars are gone. She will wonder if those little lights are her days, infinitely spread across the universe, yet burning out as the day started. A companion realises what it is to be in love. (one-shot) slight 11/OC


**Author's notes:**

Hello! I know I'm not very reliable in the field of posting stories, therefore here is a little one-shot that I wrote. I actually based this on my graduating high school this year, but then I thought, hey this would make a good Doctor Who one-shot too, so I tweaked it a bit around and here we are. This is so typical me.

Anyway, this is slightly 11th/OC but not completely... you'll see what I mean.

* * *

**All of these little stars.  
**by mynameisvaleria

She will look out the window and stare into the stars.

She will stare until the darkness slowly fades into light, and know it was by her hand that the stars are gone. She will wonder if those little lights are her days, infinitely spread across the universe, yet burning out as the day started. She will wonder, _how did that happen? _

(How did she wake up one day to find that she was back in her apartment, gathering for herself handful after handful of leaves?* It was as though every day was the same- wake up, brush teeth, put on clothes, makeup, study, eat, study, eat... Her life became dependable. And predictable. Incredibly and disgustingly predictable.)

She will realise her days are numbered.

She will understand that one day, but not today, she will find out who she is. She will stare into the mirror to realise her biggest change would not be in her height or weight, but the depth in her eyes.

(Every morning she would wake up and look at herself in the mirror, and realise that she was different. The most prominent change was in her expression and wardrobe. When she was travelling, her outfit would vary from time to time- down jackets, shorts, scarves, bikinis, skirts, evening gowns... Now she was always in a tank top and shorts- even the weather never varied from seasons where she lived now. When she was travelling, she always wore excitement on her face. Now it was just acceptance and tiredness, even though she hardly did anymore_ running _anymore.)

She will spend enough time by the window pane to know that the night will fall again, and the stars- her days- will come back, and that the end of a day does not mean the end of a lifetime. She will watch the stars diverge from that one bright ray of sunlight and know she was never lost.

She will understand that he is always waiting for her, watching her from his blue spaceship. She will understand that the madman in the blue police box- _her _madman in a blue police box will be watching her through time and space. She will realise that she is always in his mind, no matter where he goes, no matter how deep he tries to bury her cheeky grin.

She will wake up one morning to find the Doctor sipping her tea in the living room while she struggles to put some clothes on. He will smile unapologetically and raise an eyebrow as she blushes. She will know that the Doctor always comes back for her wherever (and whenever) he is, because she is the girl who fell in love with the Doctor (all the Doctors, all throughout time and space; and she fell in love with every single on of them- even all of them who never were. She could see all of them every time she looked into his eyes), because she is the girl who pulled on his bow-tie and said, 'Hey, bow-ties are cool.'

She will wake up one morning to find the Doctor sitting in her sofa after reading her diary, his eyes full of unshed tears. He will open his arms and she will go into them. He will not kiss her, because the Doctor does not do romance- but she will not mind if it meant she could feel him.

She will realise that love does not always mean romance, but something bigger, bolder, braver and more beautiful than that.

Together, they will know what happiness is.

But now, she will weep at the false notion that she extinguished her little planets of lights, not knowing her loss will be temporary. Her vision now is narrow- she does not see anything apart from her own little world.

Someday, she will walk the earth and know that there is a universe out there waiting for her and she will love exploring it.

But for now, she will cry for her numbered days.

* * *

_* reference to Gathering Leaves by Robert Frost_


End file.
